À toi, Blaine Anderson, l'amour de ma vie
by Littlegleek
Summary: "Parce que la vie, c'est ça en fin de compte, un enchevêtrement de moments pas toujours plaisants. Ils arrivent d'un seul coup, quand tu y attends le moins et ils te pourrissent la vie. Que ce soit pour un court instant ou indéfiniment."


Hey guys ! I'm back (comme le Klaine ! oui !) Je reviens avec cet OS. Il est un peu triste, mais je pense qu'il vaut le coup d'œil. En tout cas, j'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez- vous à la fin du chapitre ;).

Attention, légère mention d'auto-mutilation

(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)

* * *

**PDV Kurt**  
-Blaine, je t'en supplie laisse moi t'aider !  
-Je n'en peux plus, je .. Je suis fatigué de tout ça...  
-Blaine, je ... Je t'en supplie, arrête, viens me parler s'il te plait !  
-J'en peux plus...  
-Je sais Blaine, allez vi-  
-Tu ne sais rien, c'est clair, tu ne peux pas comprendre !  
-Mais si je comprends mon cœur, Blaine, je t'en pris recule-toi  
-Tu comprends ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir tout raté ! Je n'ai plus rien Kurt, même toi t'es parti.  
-Viens là s'il te plait, ça va bientôt s'arranger, je te le promets.  
-Je suis fatigué d'attendre Kurt, je suis désolé.  
-Non Blaine, je t'aime, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça, arrête et descend !  
-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, je t'aime Kurt, pour toujours.  
Il sauta

* * *

-Noonnn ! Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits _ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait rompu avec Blaine, après que celui-ci l'a trompé. Hier, son père l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment au sujet du brun. Il l'avait vu la veille, au détour d'une ruelle, pleurer à chaudes larmes, le bras gauche dans un bandage et le bras droit ensanglanté. Quand Burt s'était approché, il avait dans un premier temps sursauté, puis était parti se réfugier dans un appartement miteux.  
Il était 10 : 00 et Kurt se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour appeler Blaine, le brun étant assez matinal.

**PDV Blaine**  
Il n'était que 9 : 30 quand le brun se réveilla. Il gémit légèrement quand la douleur dans son bras droit ainsi que dans sa hanche le lança. Il mangea un simple gâteau, histoire de pouvoir tenir pendant toute la journée. Il se souvint la fois où il n'avait rien voulu ingérer et où il s'était évanoui trois fois dans la même journée. Une fois, mais pas deux. Il sortit respirer l'air du dehors, ça lui changeait de l'odeur de compresse, de désinfectant et de sang qui emplissait son appartement. Il remarqua alors par terre une petite lettre, il la prit et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

_Blaine,_  
_Je m'inquiète énormément à ton sujet. Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais ? Blaine, tu es conscient qu'on peut guérir ton problème, hun ? Si tu as besoin de parler, de te laisser aller, viens à la maison._  
_J'espère que je t'y verrais prochainement en tout cas. Certes, je tolère très peu le fait que tu es trompé mon garçon, cependant, je refuse de me faire à l'idée que tu te fasses du mal._  
_Alors viens mon grand, la maison sera toujours ouverte._  
_Burt._

Il entra furieusement dans son petit appartement et déchira la lettre.  
Il prit une lame, n'importe laquelle et commença à trancher son avant-bras, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire durant ces deux derniers mois.  
-"Non mais de quoi j'me mêle bordel ! Putain mais ils peuvent pas s'occuper de ce qui les regarde! Merde à la fin." Il l'avait crié, il en avait besoin.  
-"Un problème ! Y'a quoi de mal à se faire du bien hun ?! Parler, ils ont que ce mot à la bouche. Comme si parler pouvait arranger les choses, surtout lui parler à lui. Je l'emmerde avec mon problème, pleura-t-il. Comme si quelqu'un en avait vraiment quelque chose à foutre de moi !"  
Il lâcha soudain la lame et pour la première fois, pris ce couteau qu'il convoitait tant.  
Quand il commença à doucement enfoncer la pointe du couteau dans son bras son téléphone vibra. Par réflexe, il décrocha. Ça pouvait très bien être Wes et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'il débarque en lui faisant la morale. Alors il décrocha :  
-Quoi !  
- Euh, salut Blaine ...  
Oh mon dieu, c'était Kurt. Il raccrocha le plus vite possible et balança son portable contre le mur, comme si celui-ci lui avait envoyé un électro-choc.  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il mérité tout ça ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre? Il se posait sans cesse ces questions qui demeuraient toujours sans réponse. Il en avait marre, il était fatigué alors, il décida d'aller simplement se reposer.

* * *

"J'ai pris un avion aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai décidé de te laisser cette lettre à cet endroit dans lequel tu demeures actuellement. On devrait peut-être refaire la décoration, dans une autre vie, parce que ça manque cruellement de joie, de bonheur. C'est un peu trop gris et tout se ressemble. C'est triste et monotone, dans un sens, ça te correspond assez bien. En tout cas, ce lieu correspond au nouveau Blaine, pas à celui avec qui je passais mes journées quand nous étions au lycée. Ce n'est pas le Blaine que j'ai connu. Le petit bouclé qui ne faisait que chanter et rigoler à longueur de journée. Ce n'est pas le Blaine enfantin et idiot que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer. Il me manque ce Blaine et, même si tu as changé, tu me manques toujours, parce que je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, malgré l'adultère que tu as commis. Une faute que je ne te pardonne pas complètement et que je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux entre nous. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû te dire tout ça avant.

Je me souviens du jour où nos yeux se sont croisés, je me souviens de notre premier rendez-vous, de notre première fois. Je me souviens de tout. Quand j'allais mal, tu me disais toujours "Courage". C'est impressionnant comme un seul mot peut vous permettre d'avancer. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire courage à toi aussi, mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité. Après l'incident, j'ai essayé de me reconstruire petit à petit. Je suis sorti avec des garçons, je te l'avoue, mais j'essayais simplement de combler le vide que ta présence avait laissé. J'essayais de te retrouver en eux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais ton rire, tes yeux où ta voix. Ils n'avaient pas cette façon de me faire frissonner à chaque touché. Ils n'étaient pas toi. Je suis revenu ici pour être près de toi. Je sais que c'est trop tard pour te le dire à présent, mais je t'aime Blaine, de tout mon cœur. Et tu me manques énormément. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir pardonné plus tôt. J'aurais dû je sais, mais j'ai ce côté de moi rancunier qui à prit le dessus. Je voulais te faire vivre le même enfer que moi, mais j'ai cessé tout ça quand mon père m'a appris que tu n'allais pas bien. On est tous des humains et j'étais près à t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Mais tu n'as pas attendu. Je me sens tellement coupable Blaine. Tout ça, c'est aussi un peu à cause de moi. Et je... Tu me manques tant. Rien n'est plus pareil sans toi. Mon monde s'écroule doucement, un peu plus chaque jour, et moi, je m'éteins lentement, rongé par le poids de la culpabilité. Je n'y arrive plus, je n'arrive plus à me battre mon cœur et je suis fatigué. Que sommes-nous supposer faire quand la vie est trop dur pour être vécu. Tu as trouvé une solution, mais je ne l'adhère pas vraiment. Des fois, je t'assure, je souhaite faire la même chose que toi, mais je pense à papa et à Carole et, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

Je ne mettais jamais rendu compte à quel point la vie pouvait être douloureuse. J'ai eu mal au lycée, j'ai eu mal quand tu m'as trompé, mais désormais, je souffre encore plus depuis que nous nous sommes un peu trop éloignés. J'ai réalisé que la vie, c'était ça en fin de compte, un enchevêtrement de moments pas toujours plaisants. Ils arrivent d'un seul coup, quand tu y attends le moins et ils te pourrissent la vie. Que ce soit pour un court instant, comme l'histoire qui a causé notre rupture, ou indéfiniment, comme toi et le fait que ... Je t'ai perdu. C'est tellement dur de l'écrire mon cœur. Tu sais, on me dit souvent qu'il faut se battre quand plus rien ne va, quand tout est trop dur, tu me le disais aussi avant, mais abandonner, c'est tellement plus simple, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai remarqué, encore plus ces derniers mois, que la plupart des gens ne cessent de dire que la vie est merveilleuse, semblable aux contes et aux films à l'eau de rose. Ils font probablement cela pour se persuader que chaque erreur qu'ils font, chaque faux pas, n'est pas si grave en soi. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. On ne vit pas dans un putain de conte pour enfants où ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Toutes les erreurs que nous faisons ont une importance et un impact sur notre avenir. Et je crois que nous en sommes un bon exemple. Alors quand je croise ces gens, je leur raconte notre histoire, et ensuite, je leur dis que non, la vie n'est pas merveilleuse.

Je n'arrive plus à vivre, pas sans toi. Je vivais pendant ces deux mois, c'est vrai, mais je savais que nous étions étroitement liés, par une sorte de corde invisible et malgré la distance, je pouvais toujours sentir ta présence qui me hantait. Désormais, chaque fois que je cherche à tirer sur cette corde, je sais qu'il n'y a plus personne de l'autre côté et j'ai le sentiment de tomber dans le néant. Tu es tout pour moi Blaine, et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réussir à continuer, mais je vais essayer. Pour toi. Parce que je sais que, dans le fond de ton cœur, tu ne veux pas que je baisse les bas. Toutes les choses que je vais réaliser, ce sera grâce à toi.

Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. À jamais, Blaine Devon Anderson."

Kurt déposa la lettre sur la tombe de son amour et repartit chez lui, fuyant le plus vite possible le cimetière morne. Il ne chantait plus, car cela lui rappelait trop Blaine, mais désormais, il écrivait. Il sortit un premier livre, racontant sa vie, et ce fut un grand succès. Alors il continua dans sa lancée et en écrivit plusieurs successivement. À la fin de chaque roman, il inscrivait toujours la même remarque qui est la suivante. _À toi, Blaine Anderson, l'amour de ma vie._ Et même s'il était riche, célèbre et adulé des fans, il n'oubliait jamais de se rendre, tous les ans, sur la tombe de son amour, pour y déposer un nouveau livre, écrit par ses soins.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je suis une gentille personne =) (si si, je vous assure). J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, mais vous devez le savoir =P. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça. À la prochaine !

Zoubis,

_Littlegleek_


End file.
